A Kiss To Make It All Better
by Individual Narrative
Summary: Five year old Hemione is on a camping trip when she finds a boy crying in the woods. She decides to kiss him to make it all better. Fluff and general cuteness.


**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters**

OMG! I saw The Lovely Bones, and it made me cry none stop through the whole movie! I got really stuffy :(

On the bright side, I found out that crying doesn't make me look ugly, my eyes don't get puffy or anything :D

On with the story!

* * *

Four year old Hermione Granger was on a camping trip with her parents. She was laying in the big tent, between her mother and father, but she simply couldn't sleep.

Being a little girl, she didn't know the dangers of going into the forest at night. Though her parents had warned her of bears, her child-like mind had completely forgotten. She was bored, and wanted to explore. She was curious.

She crawled out of the tent in her pink pajamas with white bunnies on them, dragging her stuffed bunny with her. She followed a winding path through the woods till she came to a clearing. It was full of tall green grass, and littered with butter cups. And right in the middle of the clearing was a boy.

Hermione hid behind a tree at the edge of the clearing and watched him. He had short, pale blonde hair, and was pale himself. He was wearing strange clothes, he looked like he had a black blanket around his shoulders. It kind of looked like those capes that the super heroes wore in picture books her mother read to her.

He looked very different from Hermione, who, though she was pale, had a healthier look about her. She had wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders, and bangs covering her forehead. Her mom always said that if her hair were any longer, Hermione wouldn't want to brush it. Hermione knew her mother was right. She had large brown eyes, framed by dark lashes, and freckles dusted her cheeks.

If they had anything in common, it was that they were both about the same short hight, with small, child-like frames.

It was when Hermione tried to see what his eyes looked like when she noticed she was crying. She was quite simple minded, and the only thought that registered was that if someone was crying, you were supposed to cheer them up, and kiss them to make it all better. Her parents always did that, like the one time she had fallen and scraped her knee trying to roller blade.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a small voice, stepping out of her hiding place. The boy opened his eyes to stare at her, and she noticed their blue gray color.

"Your eyes are pretty," she said. Her mother was always telling her to speak her mind, and Hermione did.

"Yours are too," the boy said, wiping his eyes. Hermione walked over too him, dragging her stuffed animal with her.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"Hermione."

"I'm Draco. Who's that?" Draco asked, pointing at the bunny dangling from her small hand.

"This is Floppy." Hermione held the bunny's mouth to her ear, and said, "She wants to kow why you were sad."

"My daddy yelled at me." Draco said, looking away in shame.

"That's awful! Daddies should never yell at their little kids!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked that any father would be so mean. If she did something wrong, her parents would always calmly explain what she had done, and why it was wrong. And she wouldn't do it again.

"I know," the boy said, and started to sniffle again and wipe his eyes. A lone tear escaped down his cheek, and caught at the corner of his mouth.

"Should I kiss it to make it all better?" Hermione asked. "That's what my parents do when I'm sad."

Draco's parents had never done that, so he nodded.

Hermione wasn't sure where to kiss him to make it all better, because she didn't see a boo boo. She decided to kiss him where his tear had landed.

Hermione took another step forward, and leaned slightly. Then the girl pressed her lips against the boy's.

After just a second, the innocent kiss was over.

"I think I feel better now," said Draco with a small smile, "but I think I have to go home."

"I have to go back to my parents too." Hermione replied sadly.

Draco turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione cried, and he turned around. She was holding Floppy, arms straight out infront of her. "Take Floppy, and if you get sad, she can give you a kiss to make it all better!"

"Thank you." Draco said, and took the bunny gently. He walked away a few steps, and then turned around again.

"Goodbye Hermione."

"Goodbye Draco."

* * *

Doesn't it make you feel fuzzy inside?

I just wanted to make a little something about them as cute, innocent kids.

Hope you liked it, R n' R please.


End file.
